


Newsies Group Chat aka Hell

by Newsiesgirl



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/F, Group chat, M/M, Memes, Multi, TV references, Weirdness, group text, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl
Summary: A newsies group chat Race decided to create while he was drunk.
Relationships: Bill Hearst/Darcy Reid, Bill/Darcy (Newsies), Buttons/JoJo (Newsies), Crutchie/Finch (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Elmer/Romeo (Newsies), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Davey- Mom  
> Jack- Yeehaw  
> Racetrack- cigardemon  
> Spot- Bigsoftboi  
> Albert- Gingy  
> Crutchie- pureboy  
> Finch- CawCaw  
> Sarah- thebetterjacobs  
> Katherine- KitKath  
> Elmer- dinosaurpure (I have this idea in my head Elmer really likes dinosaurs)  
> Romeo- Juliet  
> Ike- Ikechael  
> Mike- Michael  
> Les- savageone  
> Specs- spectacles  
> Blink- Blinkblink  
> Mush- Mash  
> JoJo- HoHo  
> Buttons- Laces  
> More names to come I'll bracket who it is.  
> Spot, Jack, Romeo and Crutchie are all adopted by Medda. Also, all couples apart from Jack/Davey and Crutchie/Finch are together. These two couples get together eventually.  
> Another little thing- In the groupchat they have nicknames but in private dms they have screennames which is why they are different.

**_Cigardemon has added 16 people to the chat._ **

**_Cigardemon has changed the name to: WelcometoHell_ **

**Tuesday 11:34pm**

**cigardemon:** ITS TIME TO PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Bigsoftboi:** Al he is drunk again

 **Gingy:** my god not again

 **Mom:** he's 18, he should not be drinking at all. 

**cigardemon:** WOOOOOOOOO!

 **pureboy:** why does he get like this when he's drunk

 **Bigsoftboi:** he can't handle his booze that's why

 **Yeehaw:** I accidentally drank paint water

 **KitKath:** again?

 **Yeehaw:** yes again Katherine

 **Mom:** wait what

 **Mom:** what do mean again

 **Mom:** why did you drink paint water

 **Mom:** how

 **Mom:** I can't ev

 **Yeehaw:** ev?

 **KitKath:** Sarah is he alright

 **thebetterjacobs:** idk he's panicking and very quickly getting changed

 **thebetterjacobs:** now he is sneaking out down the fire escape

 **KitKath:** oh gosh

 **thebetterjacobs:** he just fell and Jack if I was you I would hide

 **Yeehaw:** already doing it

 **Yeehaw:** Romeo where are the best hiding places at home

 **Juliet:** where you found me in our last game of hide and sneak

 **pureboy:** he would never find you there

 **cigardemon:** ARE WE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK

 **Gingy:** he also screamed that in real life and woke spot up

 **dinosaurpure:** oh he's in trouble now

 **CawCaw:** he best run

 **Gingy:** now he has to sleep on the couch and he is sulking and whining our names

 **cigardemon:** spottie albie 

**Gingy:** it is time to run

 **Savageone:** just like Davey ran down the fire escape and fell haha 

**Mom:** race added les?

 **Mom** : Race I am coming for you tomorrow

 **Mom:** also Romeo tell me where Jack is

 **Yeehaw:** he would nesghd

 **KitKath:** what the hell is nesghd

 **Juliet:** Medda found him

 **Bigsoftboi:** damn I wish I would me there what's her reaction Ro

 **Juliet:** She asked Davey what is happening and he said Jack drank more paint water again and I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes

 **Juliet:** it was so funny

 **pureboy:** she asked him how many times does he need to make that mistake

 **pureboy:** then she was like this is the 8th time this week and we are only on tuesday

 **Juliet:** I swear Davey almost fell to the ground

 **Juliet:** Now Medda is taking all of Jack's art equipment

 **cigardemon:** RIP

 **Gingy:** he is a bit more sober now guys

 **thebetterjacobs:** is Davey coming home

 **Mom:** soon soon I am on my way back 

**Yeehaw:** now all my paint stuff is gone :(

 **Yeehaw:** and before Dave left he is saying he's giving me the silent treatment

 **Bigsoftboi:** haha 

**KitKath:** maybe Jack you will learn not to drink paint water

 **Yeehaw:** yeah about that...

 **Mom:** JACK HOW

 **Yeehaw:** ha got you to talk and im joking I did not drink it again

 **pureboy:** he couldn't if he wanted to anyway

 **cigardemon:** this made me think of that meme where he goes 'I don't think you have the facilities for that big man'

 **cigardemon:** Race is now banned from his phone - Spot

 **Juliet:** rekt

 **CawCaw:** Crutchie

 **pureboy:** Finchie

 **Gingy:** "Finchie"

 **CawCaw:** Albert do not start. Crutchie will you come over

 **pureboy:** sure let me just check with Ma

 **pureboy:** she said I can. be there in 10

 **Gingy:** oooooooo

 **Ikechael:** Do I sense 

**Michael:** romance

 **KitKath:** And here are the demon twins

 **Michael:** Excuse

 **Ikechael:** Me

**Wednesday 5:06pm**

**cigardemon:** JACK. are you coming out tonight?

 **Yeehaw:** No I'm having a guy over.

 **Mom:** oh

 **cigardemon:** so jack can't come out cause he has a d appointment

 **Gingy:** don't you mean an ass appointment

 **cigardemon:** does he look like a fucking top to you?

 **Gingy:** I mean I thought Spot looked like a top 

**Bigsoftboi:** I have no idea what you are talking about. I am a top

 **cigardemon** : hmm k

 **Yeehaw:** I am a top. But yes that is why I can't come out

 **Mom:** oh, have a fun I guess

 **Yeehaw:** Oh?

 **Mom:** Suddenly I have to go,,,,

 **Yeehaw:** Davey?

 **CawCaw:** we should try and rob a bank

 **cigardemon:** why

 **CawCaw:** cause we would not have to worry about rent or food for the next ten years regardless of outcome

 **dinosaurpure:** what kind of logic is that

 **Juliet:** Elmer!

 **dinosaurpure:** Ro!

 **Juliet:** El!

 **Spectacles:** Ro!

 **Juliet:** no one, I repeat no one, other than Elmer can call me Ro. End off.

_Private DM between **thebetterjacobs** and **DaveyJacobs**_

**thebetterjacobs:** hey you alright i saw the groupchat 

**DaveyJacobs:** I'm fine why wouldn't i be

 **thebetterjacobs:** davey don't play stupid with me

 **DaveyJacobs:** I'm still fine

 **DaveyJacobs:** He has his own life Sarah. He can have guys other for 'D appointments'

 **thebetterjacobs:** well I'm here if you need me

 **DaveyJacobs:** Thanks

_Private DM between **YeehawKelly** and **DaveyJacobs**_

**YeehawKelly:** you alright? 

**YeehawKelly:** Davey please don't ignore me

 **YeehawKelly:** Dave please

_**WelcometoHell** _

**Yeehaw:** DAVID MAYER JACOBS

 **Yeehaw:** if you keep ignoring me I will come over

 **thebetterjacobs:** he isn't even home

 **Yeehaw:** if you keep ignoring me I will do something

 **KitKath:** Jack you ever think there is a reason he's ignoring you

 **Yeehaw:** what do you know

 **Yeehaw:** Katherine

 **cigardemon:** did you know Spot threatens people in his sleep

 **Bigsoftboi:** you speak Italian and incoherent English Racer

 **Gingy:** and I do nothing in my sleep cause I am actually normal unlike my two boyfriends here

 **Juliet:** speaking of boyfriends can I add my two friends who are boyfriends 

**Blinkblink:** hell yes

 **Mash:** MORE PEOPLE LETS GO

**_RomeoJuliet has added Buttons and JoJo to WelcometoHell_ **

**HoHo:** Hi I'm JoJo 

**Laces:** hello I am Buttons

 **cigardemon:** I'm Racer

 **Bigsoftboi:** Spot

 **Gingy:** I'm Albert

 **cigardemon:** Yeehaw is Jack but he is laying face down on the floor right now so 

**KitKath:** I'm Katherine 

**thebetterjacobs:** I'm sarah my brother Davey is Mom but he's on a walk 

**pureboy:** I'm Crutchie 

**CawCaw:** I'm Finch 

**dinosaurpure:** I'm Elmer

 **Juliet:** I am Romeo

 **Ikechael:** He's Mike

 **Michael:** And he's Ike

 **savageone:** I am Les and Sarah and Davey are my siblings unfortunately 

**Juliet:** Oh me, Jack, Crutchie and Spot are all siblings too. Adopted ones anyway.

 **Blinkblink:** I'm blink

 **Mash:** i'm mush

 **Laces:** any other couples than just me and JoJo?

 **cigardemon:** Yeah there is me, Albert and Spot. There's Sarah and Katherine. Elmer and Romeo. Blink and Mush

 **HoHo:** cool!

 **Gingy:** like none of us are straight

_Private DM between **YeehawKelly** and **KitKath**_

**YeehawKelly:** what is wrong with Davey?

 **KitKath:** I don't think it's your business Jack

 **YeehawKelly:** well he is not even answering my messages 

**YeehawKelly:** look if you won't tell me what is wrong with him at least tell me he's alive 

**KitKath:** I can confirm that he is

 **YeehawKelly:** thank you

_Private DM between **YeehawKelly** and **DaveyJacobs**_

**YeehawKelly:** Look Davey I know you ain't answering me but I know you is reading these. 

**YeehawKelly:** Listen I'm here for you, yeah? Not matter what is up. Okay. And just a reminder you is my favourite person but you already know that 

**YeehawKelly:** And your the smartest and strongest and bravest boy I know

_Private DM between **YeehawKelly** and **ItalianRace**_

**YeehawKelly:** Racetrack Higgins

 **ItalianRace:** Jack Kelly

 **YeehawKelly:** I love Davey 

**ItalianRace:** I know

 **ItalianRace:** Also Spot read that over my shoulder and is laughing his head off that you just realised this

 **YeehawKelly:** what do you mean

 **ItalianRace:** everyone sees the way you look at each other

 **YeehawKelly:** oh

 **YeehawKelly:** OH

 **YeehawKelly:** OH that makes so much sense

 **YeehawKelly:** thanks Racer

 **ItalianRace:** anytime Cowboy


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey- Mom  
> Jack- Yeehaw  
> Racetrack- cigardemon  
> Spot- Bigsoftboi  
> Albert- Gingy  
> Crutchie- pureboy  
> Finch- CawCaw  
> Sarah- thebetterjacobs  
> Katherine- KitKath  
> Elmer- dinosaurpure (I have this idea in my head Elmer really likes dinosaurs)  
> Romeo- Juliet  
> Ike- Ikechael  
> Mike- Michael  
> Les- savageone  
> Specs- spectacles  
> Blink- Blinkblink  
> Mush- Mash  
> JoJo- HoHo  
> Buttons- Laces  
> Darcy- Dartmouth  
> Bill- Money  
> Also, Jack has his own apartment but he still spends and sleeps at Medda's which is why he was at Medda's yesterday. but he does have his own place which is where he is unless it's stated otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have now realised I did not put Specs and Romeo in a couple so Specs, Romeo and Elmer are now dating. Cause I forgot about Specs - how did I do that? I have no clue

(Given up with time stamps)

_**LoversTrio**_ (with Race, Spot and Albert.)

**ItalianRace:** I did something bad

**SpotBrooklyn:** It's okay. I have a shovel

**GingerAlbert:** wait, what do you think he did?

**SpotBrooklyn:** Doesn't matter, Al. No one will ever know

**ItalianRace:** All I did was swap Jack's water for paint water and he didn't realise after he took one sip and the downed the whole thing

**SpotBrooklyn:** My Ma will kill you and if she doesn't I imagine Davey will.

**GingerAlbert:** will you guys come and cuddle me? and move in with me?

**ItalianRace:** HELL YES

**SpotBrooklyn:** i'm down

_**WelcometoHell** _

**Bigsoftboi:** now that I've told Ma, everyone in this group chat I am moving out

**Juliet:** I AM HAVING HIS ROOM

**pureboy:** hey I am not that bad

**Juliet:** you are when you are smiling crazily at your phone and won't tell me why

**pureboy:** I-

**pureboy:** that's fair

**KitKath:** are you 3 moving in together?

**cigardemon:** yes

**KitKath:** omg yay! I am so proud.

**Gingy:** now I can have see my sunshine and spottie everyday

**Juliet:** Spottie hahahaha

**pureboy:** soo Romeo is now running away from Spot

**cigardemon:** well he knew what was going to happen

**pureboy:** true

**Yeehaw:** congrats you three

**Yeehaw:** Also RACE DID YOU SWAP MY WATER FOR PAINT WATER AND THEN LET ME DOWN THE WHOLE THING

**cigardemon:** maybe I did

**cigardemon:** maybe I did not

**Yeehaw:** SO ONCE AGAIN I HAVE DRANK PAINT WATER EXPECT THIS TIME IT WAS A WHOLE GLASS

**KitKath:** do you need me to come over?

**Mom:** do you need me to come over?

**Ikechael:** that is

**Michael:** our thing 

**Yeehaw:** Davey would you actually come over?

**Mom:** yeah I need to tell you something

**Yeehaw:** me too so could you?

**Mom:** sure, leaving now

**Yeehaw:** sorry Kath

**KitKath:** its cool

**Bigsoftboi:** where has Romeo gone

**dinosaurpure:** he is definitely not with me

**dinosaurpure:** definitely not

**Juliet:** Elmer!

**dinosaurpure:** sorry babe, I love you a lot but I love my life more

**Bigsoftboi:** thanks Elmer. I am on my way do not let him leave

**dinosaurpure:** course

\--------------

_**WelcometoHell** _

**Mom:** Guess who has a boyfriend?

**Yeehaw:** Me!

**Mom:** well done Jackie

**KitKath:** OMFG

**thebetterjacobs:** jesus, you took your time

**cigardemon:** FUCKING FINALLY. JACK KELLY AND DAVEY JACOBS FINALLY GOT THEIR SHIT TOGETHER

**Mom:** calm down, Racer.

**Gingy:** Please you just pushed your foot into my nose

**Bigsoftboi:** and your hand almost crushed my dick

**cigardemon:** you don't usually complain

**Gingy:** Race

**cigardemons:** whoopies

**Yeehaw:** serious question tho why did none of you tell me I was in love with Davey

**Yeehaw:** I am very offended

**savageone:** we thought you knew

**pureboy:** exaclty

**Yeehaw:** wait what

**Mom:** yeah what

**Spectacles:** you two are oblivious. you should see the way you look at each.

**Yeehaw:** oh

**Mom:** …… I have no words.

_**KitKath** has added **Dartmouth** and **Money** to **WelcometoHell**_

**KitKath:** Seen as Race forgot to add Darcy and Bill

**Cigardemon:** in my defence I was drunk, sorry

**Dartmouth:** Don't worry about it Racer better late then never

**Yeehaw:** 'Sup guys

**Dartmouth:** hiya Jack

**thebetterjacobs:** where's Bill?

**Dartmouth** sent **Billeatinginafancyresturant.png**

**********Dartmouth:** stuffing his adorable mouth on our date

**Dartmouth:** he's taking forever I just want dessert

**Mom:** what's for dessert

**Yeehaw:** my ass

**Mom:** okay omw

**Yeehaw:** wait seriously

**cigardemon:** you have corrupted mom

**savageone:** just as an fyi he has actually left

**Bill:** I am here

**Bill:** if Jack and Davey are now dating does that make Jack everyone's dad?

**dinosaurpure:** omg yes

**Ikechael:** Dad

**Michael:** Jack

**Ikechael:** in the

**Michael:** building

**Yeehaw:** yes I'm a dad

**Yeehaw:** gotta go Davey's here ;)

**KitKath:** be safe

**Mom:** as if I'm going to not let him be safe

**thebetterjacobs:** David has a point

**savageone:** once Davey made sure I was safe walking downstairs by holding my hand and making me death grip that banister 

**cigardemon:** classic mom mode

Private DM between **CawCaw** and **Pureboy**

**pureboy:** Finchie

**CawCaw:** Hi, hi, Crutchie

**pureboy:** just wanted to tell you that you're cute

**pureboy:** okay bye

**CawCaw:** if I'm cute that must make you fucking adorable

**pureboy:** sljgask hgkudsfhdkgjdgfhcjhfd dead

**CawCaw:** come over and cuddle

**pureboy:** only if you kiss me too

**CawCaw:** only if you be my boyfriend

**pureboy:** OMG Yes

_**WelcometoHell** _

_**CawCaw** sent **crutchieasleeponmyshoulderandmekissinghishead.mov**_

**Yeehaw:** I AM SORRY WHAT

**Juliet:** IS THIS WHY HE KEEPS SMIILING WERIDLY AT HIS PHONE

**CawCaw:** I guess so 

**Yeehaw:** I SWEAR FINCH, HURT HIM AND SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR KNEECAPS

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/newsies-girl My Tumblr if you want to send in requests :)


End file.
